My Own Prison
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 4 now up \\ A personal nightmare is avenged. Lita, Edge, Jericho, Stacy, HBK, Test, Stephanie. Starts around King of the Ring 2001
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well, I am really on a kick with adding these ancient stories of my up here on ! :P This here is a fic I was always very proud of, as it's IMO well-written and definitely chock-full of one of my favorite things - angst. ;) I hope whoever does read this will leave lots of reviews! I'm trying to get into the habit of updating this story again, and I damn near did that this morning. Anyhow, enjoy! :)_**

He grabbed at her roughly, wanting nothing more than to get physically close to her - and do a _lot _more, at that.

"Come here, baby..." came the smoothly masculine tones of his seductive voice, and the woman thought she might vomit.

Although the man sitting on the edge of the hotel room bed was, without a doubt, very physically attractive, she was absolutely repulsed by him. He was an asshole, first and foremost - she'd always known _that_. But she hadn't known until very recently what a disgusting, perverted creep he was as well.

The young woman stood reluctantly over the bed, her arms crossed tightly, not under her breasts but _over _them. She didn't want to give him the pleasure of looking at them, even though they were currently covered by her bra and shirt. However, she feared that wouldn't be the case much longer.

"I said get _over _here!" the man said forcefully, his handsome face displaying annoyance. He reached out and yanked one of her arms, and she tumbled forward in a heap, on top of him.

"There, that's more like it..." he crooned, grinning despite the fact that she was now slapping at him in an attempt to free herself from his iron grip.

"Let me go, asshole!" she shouted, and she managed to kick him in the knee.

"Ow! You _bitch_!" The big man moved quickly, wrapping his muscular arms around her waist and turning over so that she was now pinned on her stomach on the edge of the bed. He positioned his solid body so that it was impossible for her to kick her legs any longer.

As she still struggled beneath him, her protests and curses slightly muffled because her face was pressed into the mattress, the man chuckled.

"Great...This is gonna be the first position we try," he said, following the statement with an even more cruel, evil laugh.

"Why are you doing this?" she moaned, unable to hold back the tears that had wanted to break free the entire time she'd been here in his hotel room.

"Two reasons - I get to have fun in fucking you - in case you haven't realized it, spitfire, you're quite hot. And second - I get to punish your pretty boy boyfriend in the process."

"You son of a bitch!" she cried, a sob escaping her. "I will _never _have sex with you! If we were the last two people on earth and had to repopulate the planet, the world would never see another human being again!"

"That's where you're wrong, baby," the man said. "At least about the having sex with me part...You _will _fuck me. What'd I tell you earlier? You want me to go to your little pals and tell them what I know?"

She swallowed hard. Oh, God... This man was such a worthless bastard. He _wasn't _a man!

Somehow, he'd recently found out about them - about her and her boyfriend. They'd been keeping their relationship a secret, including from his tag team partner and her two best friends - because they were supposed to be enemies. The man above her had threatened her - actually, _blackmailed_ was a more accurate term for it. He'd promised to go to her friends and tell them she was literally sleeping with the enemy if she didn't do everything he wanted... And what he wanted her to do was _him_.

Oh, damn it... She should have just told her boyfriend what this asshole had said to her - she knew that now - but it was too late for that. She was literally pinned on her stomach on the man's bed and had nowhere to go. And he wouldn't let her go until he got what he wanted, anyway.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she continued to cry, and she suddenly realized that, in a way, she'd created her own prison.

Suddenly, the man behind her loosened his hold on her waist, and for that she was momentarily relieved - his hard-on had been pressing almost painfully against her rear end. However, as she suddenly felt his hands on her again, she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her cries a bit. She didn't know how he might react, how he might hurt her if she sobbed any louder.

She felt him reach in front of her, fumbling with her pants until he had them unzippered. He hadn't needed to bother with a button, as they instead had velcro where one would have been - and, one hand holding her firmly in place, he yanked them down.

Oh, my God... She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she felt chilly at the loss of her cargo pants, and then his large hand was pulling roughly at her thong.

_No!! _her mind screamed. The bastard had been serious - he really _was _going to rape her.

She bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, as, a moment later, she felt the man enter her roughly. She had to fight to keep her utterances soft, barely audible whimpers as he battered into her, tears of pain and humiliation escaping her tightly shut eyes as it went on and on.

The young woman felt as though she could die. She felt as though she _wanted _to die... She couldn't bear this.

And then, slowly, she began to withdraw within herself, into the deepest recesses of her mind. Her crying slowly ceased, the place she'd found in which to retreat a safe haven. And there, she wasn't being violated in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Lyrics found in this chapter are by Creed, from their song "My Own Prison." Thanks to Lynne for the review of the last chapter! I hope you continue to read this story, and enjoy. :)**_

_InVasion, July 22, 2001_

_A court is in session, a verdict is in  
No appeal on the docket today  
Just my own sin  
The walls are cold and pale  
The cage made of steel  
Screams fill the room  
Alone I drop and kneel  
Silence now the sound  
My breath the only motion around  
Demons cluttering around  
My face showing no emotion  
Shackled by my sentence  
Expecting no return  
Here there is no penance  
My skin begins to burn_

_So I held my head up high  
Hiding hate that burns inside  
Which only fuels their selfish pride  
We're all held captive  
Out from the sun  
A sun that shines on only some..._

The young woman solemnly gathered up her belongings, packing everything into her bag before stepping out of the locker room.

She'd put on a brave facade during the first-ever tag team bra and panties match she'd competed in earlier in the night - but in reality, she was a bundle of nerves.

It had been a month of pure hell for her, and she couldn't see any light at the end of the tunnel. But that was because there _wasn't _any.

Earlier, she'd told her boyfriend she was leaving, that she would be going back to the hotel to rest. Because his match had been the first one of the night in the pay-per-view, he was free - and he'd offered to go back with her. However, the woman had declined, claiming she wanted to be alone for awhile. She knew he'd thought that a little unusual, but he hadn't questioned her. After all, everyone needed a little alone time once in awhile, right?

Sighing, the woman ran a hand through her long hair as she walked down the long hallway of the Gund Arena. She supposed she should probably stay, since the man who'd been tormenting and blackmailing her for the last month was not here, as he hadn't been scheduled in a match tonight. There was definitely safety in numbers, and here, she had not only her boyfriend, but a few other allies who could protect her as well.

The only problem was that none of them knew about her horrid ordeal...

_I hear a thunder in the distance  
See a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given  
On that sad day of loss  
A lion roars in the distance  
Only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden  
And grant me life eternally_

_Should have been dead  
On a Sunday morning  
Banging my head  
No time for mourning  
Ain't got no time..._

The diva hoped that, somehow, she would be able to hold back the tears she felt bubbling just beneath the surface.

Oh, God... She felt as though she could break into a million pieces. She was miserable. Ever since the man had found her out, he'd been wielding the ultimate power over her. She didn't know what she was going to do...

He'd been continuing with his harassment of her. At least once a week, he would get her - he would track her down when she was alone or call or beep her, and they would meet - and the bastard would have his way with her.

The situation made her sick - sometimes _literally _- but she couldn't bring herself to report him. She was far too terrified to do that. Not for the first time, she'd considered telling her boyfriend, but she'd quickly squashed the idea. He would naturally be furious - definitely entertaining thoughts of violence toward her abuser and would no doubt retaliate against the other man. On top of this, she knew he would be crushed. She couldn't do that to him - she couldn't tell him and cause him such anguish and devastation. Men were known to fall into depressions when they felt powerless to help or protect the women they loved.

The woman was relieved when she reached an abandoned area in the arena, for she felt she could no longer contain herself. She began to cry and sank slowly to the floor, her back against the wall. She sobbed softly, her head bowed, the tears running in droves down her face.

She didn't know how much more torment she could withstand. What she'd been experiencing over the past month was sheer insanity, and no one should have to endure it.

As she continued to silently weep, she suddenly realized, with horror, that someone was coming her way. She kept absolutely still, hoping the person would just pass by and not see or hear her, but it was not to be.

A pair of clear blue eyes gazed down at her in surprise, a look of concern coming into them as the man realized she was crying.

"Oh, my God...What happened, sweetie? What's wrong?"

The woman couldn't speak, but she felt relieved to see _him_, of all people, and she began to cry a little more audibly.

"Come on," the man said as he knelt by her side to help her up. Gingerly, he tugged her up by the hand, hugging her briefly, gently stroking her back and long hair. After a beat, he quickly glanced around the area, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Let's get you out of here," the young man said softly.

And then, Chris Jericho quietly escorted Lita out of the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to Glamagirl and TakerTakeMe for the last review. You rock! ;) Okay, I feel a little bad now for continuing to post this story when I have the villain as who I have it as. :( I won't give it away just yet, but pretty soon, it will be revealed. This story is quite old, actually - I started writing it way back in 2003, I just wanted to clarify that._**

Chris Jericho lay wide awake in his hotel room bed, knowing that after finding Lita crying back at the arena - and after every horrifying detail she'd given him, that he wouldn't be getting a wink of sleep that night.

In fact, he felt as though he might never sleep again...

The blond man's head was still spinning, his mind reeling from the confessions the redhead had given him. He was in shock - numb... And on top of that, he felt downright sick to his stomach. He was enraged to the point of very nearly trashing his room to bits after the high-flying diva had left to go back to her own room - not only _her _room, at that. Yet another of her confessions - the one that _didn't _have Chris entertaining thoughts of violence - was that she had a boyfriend, and although she'd explained why they'd kept the relationship a secret, she didn't _have _to - he knew.

Jericho lay on his back, blue eyes wide open and staring at the shadows on the ceiling above him. He thought about the horrifying experience Lita had told him about, his hands clenching into fists in the process.

_"He's blackmailing me, Chris..." the redhead said, more tears running down her cheeks. Oddly, it actually felt good to be getting all of this off her chest. "He's been forcing me to go to him nights and...and..._do _things with him..."_

_"Oh, my God..." Jericho breathed, horror consuming him. It tore through his entire being, into his very soul. The sick son of a bitch had found out about Lita's relationship with Edge - whom the redhead had just admitted to being her boyfriend of the last seven months. That in itself had been surprising enough, but when she'd told him about the other man, and what the bastard was subjecting her to..._

_"I'll _kill _him!" Chris cried, his handsome features taking on all of the fury he felt. The blood pounded away in his veins, and he felt as though his head might actually explode from anger so fierce and intense._

_"Chris, I...I'm scared!" Lita cried, sinking against him on the hotel bed. "I can't tell Edge about this - it...it would _kill _him! You're the first - the _only _person who knows about this..." She sobbed uncontrollably._

_The blond man wrapped his arms around her, rocking the terrified redhead back and forth as she clung tightly to him. He wanted to tell her it was all right, but it obviously wasn't. He wanted to say it _would _be all right, but again, he didn't know that it would be, so he didn't say _that_, either. God, he felt so helpless. And he _hated _that feeling._

_Damn it... He should be able to help her. He should be able to do _something. _For the time being, he continued to hold her, gently whispering "Shh..."_

God... Chris felt his eyes tearing up at the thought of what Lita had been through over the last month. The sick son of a bitch was forcing her into sex at least a couple of times per week - that was _rape_! The redhead had brokenly told him that the asshole had threatened to go to the Hardy Boyz and tell them all about her relationship with Edge if she failed to comply with his wishes. Naturally, since Edge, along with his younger brother, Christian, and Matt and Jeff Hardy hated each other, that would cause major problems. The redhead was terrified of the mere prospect of having to 'choose' between her boyfriend and her two best friends.

But that wasn't all - the bastard had also threatened to go out to the ring with a microphone during RAW and expose Lita and Edge.

Chris bolted upright in the bed, a snarl of fury escaping him as these thoughts continued to plague his mind. He turned around and punched his pillow, imagining it was the face of the man tormenting the redheaded diva. He battered that pillow to the point that it ended up on the floor.

Jericho leapt off the bed in the darkness and kicked the pillow, which, amazingly, he was able to detect in the dark.

"Fucking son of a bitch!" he yelled. "I'll rip him from limb to fucking limb!"

Now standing directly over the nightstand, Jericho flung both arms out forcefully, knocking a whole slew of items to the floor. He let out a growl of frustration as he did it again, and there was a medium-sized crash as the bedside lamp was knocked to the floor.

"Oh, God! God _damn_ it!"

Chris sank to his knees on the floor, his anger completely spent for the moment. Now, he began to bitterly cry, Lita still on his mind. She was so sweet, small and vulnerable...

Then, the image of the man's face came into his head, and the fury began to return. He vowed he would someday get this guy - make him pay dearly - maybe even with his life.

_Yes_, Chris thought, _if it's the last thing I do - Test is going to _pay...

**_A/N: R.I.P. Andrew "Test" Martin. :'(_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to Glamagirl and Ainat for the last reviews. Hope you continue to read and review, and enjoy this story! :) Also, sorry for the month-long delay in the update._**

_Four months later, Survivor Series - November 16, 2001_

Chris Jericho was livid as he eyed the TV monitor in his locker room. The match currently taking place was that for the unification of the WWF Intercontinental and WCW U.S. titles.

He scowled as the camera zoomed in on Test, the big Canadian complaining to the referee for having claimed he'd only scored a two-count. The bastard was the current Intercontinental champion and had accomplished that by jumping ship and joining the Alliance - and by cheating in a title match against Edge by putting his feet up on the ropes while pinning the other man.

Y2J had a feeling that the only reason the buck-toothed jackass had gone after Edge in the first place was because the other blond man was Lita's boyfriend. Jericho completely doubted Test's real interest lay with the IC strap - although that, of course, was what the man claimed. Chris didn't buy into it for one second.

He wished he could have gone after Test himself tonight, but instead, he'd become a part of Team WWF to take on Team Alliance. _Someone _had to stop Stone Cold Steve Austin and that idiotic thirty-year-old Olympic geek-virgin Kirk Angel from destroying the very foundation of the company. And while he and The Rock were currently having their problems, Jericho felt he was the man for the job.

He raked a hand through his long blond hair as he continued to watch the action taking place in the ring. His hands clenched into fists as Test attempted a cover, again putting his feet up on the ropes. Edge, however, kicked out at two.

"Asshole motherfucker..." Chris muttered between gritted teeth, his voice so low even _he _had trouble hearing it.

This thing between Test and Edge was personal - only the former seven-time tag team champion didn't realize quite _how _personal it really was. Jericho shook his head as he thought about what Lita had gone through over the course of nearly three months. It was horrifying, disheartening, loathsome and sickening. Test had continued to harass, threaten and blackmail her - _force _himself on her until mid-September, when Edge had returned after being unexpectedly and brutally attacked by his brother, Christian, who'd turned against him.

Chris wanted to murder someone as he thought about it all. The redhead had basically been a sitting duck while Edge had been gone for those two weeks. But after the tall blond had returned, he and Lita had gone public about their relationship. That should have given Jericho at least a _semblance _of relief, but it didn't. Lita had _still _been raped on a regular basis for the better part of three months - and her boyfriend _still _didn't know a thing about it.

He knew the high-flying diva had absolutely no intention of telling Edge what she'd been through, either. She knew it would crush him, but she also believed it would _kill _him - and that he would blame himself - because if he hadn't been with Lita in the first place, Test never would have had such power to wield over her.

"Fucker!" This time, Chris' voice came out loud and clear as he uttered the exclamation when the traitorous rapist suddenly delivered a spear - Edge's own move - on his opponent. The smaller man kicked out at two, and Jericho was relieved.

"Come on, Edge..." he said, his crystal-blue eyes fixed to the screen. The man _had _to win this fight - even though he had no clue of what the battle was _really _about.

Chris got his wish, a feeling of relief going through him - at least for the moment - as Edge scored the victory via pinfall after delivering his Edgecution.

Damn it... Y2J _still _wanted a piece of Test. He should be able to beat the living hell out of the bastard... But because no one knew about his true relationship to Lita, he kept a low profile.

For _now_, he would continue to do so...


End file.
